Bomb to Kill a Hundred
by Miekey
Summary: A story about Isaac and exploring the outside world after killing Satan
1. A Bomb to Kill One Hundred

The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth Fanfiction Wow such an awesome title! So here's the deal, my first fanfiction blergh blargh blegph, but here we go, just something irreverent to this story right now.

Back in the day, a boy named Isaac, with his mother, threw him into the basement, and that's practically the story or some stuff. So after Isaac was thrown down hole into darkness, he decided to unleash his power in epic ways of destruction. Through bombs, tears, and just overall the sheer awesome power of pain.  
Isaac, seeing how powerful he was, decided to give up his reign after killing Satan himself and running around like a jerk with a happy face over his dead cat! So, Isaac decided to just leave his basement and see the new world himself. After leaving he noticed rain drops hitting his head, he took off his gimpy mask and walked to the city. Posters of Isaac plastered the walls of the city, of him missing. Isaac just kept walking, and walking, but the posters of him missing just went on and on for miles. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it. Just, wandering. He wanted to leave the world. Just get over what he did to everything and why he did it. He did have a suicide king card after all. He didn't want to take the suicide card after all, so he just threw it away.  
Isaac looked over a fence to see cars and people walking down the street. A gas station, houses, buildings, and after that, TVs showing news reporters in different parts of the world, with a line saying something about tension rising. Isaac just ignored the signs and moved on, not thinking about what it all meant or why.  
Isaac looked at the gas station, and decided to head to it, the walls were plastered with signs of him. Then he realized, he heard someone faintly say his name on the televisions. He turned around and saw this, 'Isaac to destroy humanity, tensions rise as people...' Isaac was close to jump to conclusions and thought it was himself,  
so he ran into the gas station, placed a bomb in the center of the floor and ran. He ran straight for the bathroom and locked the door. He could see through the key hole and saw a man, with an axe. He quickly ran around the room, no windows, trap doors, carpets. He quickly placed a bomb, on the floor. Thinking he could survive one more explosion, and yes he did, but the door broke, and the man stood there. His face was covered in dirt from the explosion, water was everywhere on him. He had glasses, and quite big ones at that, Isaac and him were facing each other, water was seeping through the floor. Isaac looked to the left, noticing a large gaping hole leading into the storage compartment. The man swung the axe straight for Isaac and he ducked, and ran to the hole. He jumped into it, falling 100 feet into a pile of dirt. He looked up and saw the man staring down at him and Isaac ran straight for the emergency exit. He left, the door wouldn't open. But instead an alarm would sound. Isaac could hear a door being kicked open, and the man, standing there.  
Isaac stood there in fear, and tried opening the door, and this time it let him. Isaac ran out to see police cars and ambulances lining the streets. He didn't care, he just needed to escape, he found a decent sized rock lying on the ground. Memories flooded him, about how he killed creatures far more dangerous than a store clerk with a hatchet. But Isaac wasn't a beast, he wasn't a demon, or was he? He turned around, to see the man 10 feet relative to him. He picked up the rock, focused on the man, and threw it. The rock landed into his eye, and the man fell over screaming in pain. Isaac could feel himself, turning darker, a sense of hate, he felt like he just went through hell, and had a good time. He felt his back, starting to move, like wings were coming out of his back. Isaac looked down, to see himself gray, a feeling of love and hate was just trickling in his mind. This rush of confusion freaked him out, he ran back to his house.  
He turned around half-way to see a mob of people chasing him, and then Isaac stopped. Isaac pulled out a bomb, and threw it. As he threw it he could see the bomb transform. From black, to red. He noted that it was strange seeing the bomb change colors like that, then, he noticed his arm. Pure black, he look at his body, and all he could see was just blackness. He turned his head to see his back turned into a giant array of lines and figures, wings. Isaac turned into a demon, from the store clerk getting wrecked by a small rock, and a bomb to kill a hundred.


	2. Bringing Down the Rain

Isaac back at his home looking gray, broken, and stolen. Isaac sat there looking at his broken television. Static reaped from the burning sky, havoc reaked from the city.  
Blaring noises were shaking the sky with each siren. People screamed and yelled for the friends and family. Isaac looked down at himself, seeing blackness mixed into the darkness from the night sky above him. Isaac got up from his house torn apart from the inside after he killed his mother.  
Isaac felt as if he was being torn in half through sadness of killing a hundred people. Thinking about what he did, and thinking about why he did it. Why he killed a man and killed a mob of people trying to get revenge on... on... himself...  
Isaac didn't know what he did wrong, maybe killing the all mighty bringer of death destroying hate in this world motivated the people to kill him, but, why would they kill a kid who just killed Satan? He thought about it more and more, lying down on his mom's couch. Staring at the broken television, he noticed that half of the television showed him as a black creature, while the other, as a boy, lying down on a couch crying.  
He got up and walked outside, fresh air of smoke and burnt rubber lined the air of the city streets. Isaac walked back to the city, trying to shrowd himself in the shadows. He ran back to the gas station, seeing it filled with police cars and vans. He quickly went under the tape and made his way into the station avoiding police along the way. He saw the man he killed lying on the floor, covered in stands that read out in numbers, Isaac saw a black coat lying on the blood stained floor. He picked it up and quickly wore it over his head.  
He ran out, making sure no one saw him, and ran to the nearest alley he could find. Isaac looked at the jacket and saw that there was a massive letter on the back, 'G.' Isaac looked around the alley, it started to slightly rain. Puddles were lining the alley, Isaac saw far away a burger joint. Thinking of food he started to realize he hasen't eaten in a day. He looked in his pockets and pulled out a dollar and seventy-four cents. That's enough for a dollar meal burger, so he started to head towards the restaurant.  
When he reached there he went inside making sure his face was barely visible, and looked at the store clerk. He ordered a plain burger, the clerk asked one more time and he said it again. The clerk was picky about him, and asked him to take off his hood. Isaac asked why, and he answered, 'Because I know it's you Isaac.' Then transformed as an old man, looking directly at him. White trimmed beard, no hair on his scalp, and long drooping clothes. Isaac got a good look at him before he vanished and a burger with a Dr. Pepper lied on the floor.  
Isaac picked up the food and ran, he headed straight towards the door and slammed into the door, ripping his jacket. He started to feel the rain pouring down on him, burning into his mind that he just met an old guy that gave him an opened Dr. Pepper and a half eaten burger. 


	3. The O-men

Isaac realized that that man was not anything special. A guy ripped off his clothes into some pajamas and dropped some soda and an already bitten into burger made Isaac feel a little, queesy.  
He got up from that stupendous encoutner and ate the food that the man gave him. After that he headed towards the down town part of the city. Isaac wanted to know why he was being chased, except for the time he killed one hundred people and slaughtered a guy.  
So Isaac looked around to see any where he could get there without having to walk several miles. He saw a subway station a block away, a crowd of people was blocking the entrance.  
They were holding signs about a building. The O-men building, was a corporation that dug its roots so much into the society it broke the economy of the city. Their job was to give people jobs at a small station for high amounts of pay. All they were doing was filling out fourms, for one day.  
They would fill out a forum about themselves and then get fired for no reason. Then another person would come in and fill in that job, rinse and repeat. Isaac remembers hearing his dad going to that job one day, then he went missing, infact, all the people who worked there went missing.  
The economy broke through all the jobs and money being thrown at them was from the government, and since it was such a high paying job everyone went into it. Everyone went missing, the government went broke, and all the lights were turned off. No one has ventured into the building to see what was going on in the building.  
Some say mind control, some say the people work forever, just never get to leave, and the list goes on. Isaac started walking towards the subway, rain was pouring into his coat. He tried walking past the people, they just shoved him back. The rain got heavier, he asked polietly to go in, the said about the O-men buisness and shoved him back again.  
Isaac looked at them, with lust to just bomb them, that would make things worth, and throwing bombs at people already caused Isaac enough trouble. Isaac ran past them, barging through each one of them. Memories of aries flooded his mind, as he charged through the people into the train, crashing inside just as the doors closed.  
He sat there, no one was on the subway, just an old man with a white beard and no hair on his scalp. He looked at Isaac and asked where he was going, Isaac ignored him and sat there wanting to go into the other train rooms. The man asked again, and Isaac said he was going to downtown. He laughed at him, 'Downtown? Isn't that where all the gangsters go?' Isaac shook his head and waited. 'Dude, you know that Dr. Pepper I gave you?' He said fondly, 'I put cyanide in it,' and laughed histerically. Isaac threw up, hoping he would throw up the Dr. Pepper, 'Wow dude don't trust what I say, I meant to say cyan coloring.' The train pulled into the dock and Isaac ran out. At the top of the subway station there was no one there except for an old man. The old man walked away calmly. Isaac ran up the stairs and looked around. He saw a huge building, the building was the O-men building.  
All the lights were turned off and he walked to the building. The doors were locked shut buy a giant lock. The lock was made of one giant key hole and a 1 foot wide chunk of steel. Isaac looked inside, filled with dust and spider webs.  
He saw the door was pure glass, and smacked it. The glass shattered, he chipped the small peices out and made a big enough hole to go through. He cut himself on the way in, saw a giant hanging body. 


	4. Eden

Isaac looked up, and saw it was a boy with a flatop. Not wearing anything and just having a white flatop. Then, the boy looked at Isaac. His eyes were blood red and he asked Isaac about who he was.  
Isaac told him about myself and he tore off his noose and went down to Isaac. His eyes turned to pure black. He looked like Isaac, 'I'm you,' he said. Isaac looked at him, not believing him.  
'Look at me,' he said, and he started to transform, his hair vanished, his eyes look exactically looked like Isaacs. Then Isaac saw himself, himself as the boy.  
'I'm Eden,' he said. Isaac was still in denial. 'Come with me,' he said. Then he lead Isaac into a room filled with corpses of boys. A one with a fez, one with an eye-patch.  
He closed the door, 'These people are you,' he said. Isaac just stood there, thinking about himself. Eden said, 'I haven't explored the upper floors, and if your wondering, I didn't hang myself.'  
They both walked up the stairs to see abandoned offices with pictures of the employees, pictures of cats, pictures of old men drinking Dr. Pepper. Isaac walked with Eden to the back of the room where he saw a man lying on his desk.  
Isaac poked the man and he still lied there, doing nothing. Isaac turned him over to see two screwdrivers through his eyes. Isaac quickly threw him down and stood there with Eden.  
Eden looked back at Isaac, 'We need to find out whats going on.' They walked back to the stairs where a black ball came rolling down. The ball hit Eden in the shin, where he picked it up and looked at it.  
'It's a small bowling ball, don't know why it would be here at all.' and they kept walking. They were walking in the dark after they saw the bowling ball. The sun just set and the windows didn't show any light.  
Isaac pulled out one of his items he found in his basement, hot bombs. It burned towards the left. They kept walking towards the top floor, where Eden said the boss was.  
When they reached it they saw a massive door blocking the way. The door had a sign that read 'Authorized Perssonel Only.' They barged in by crashing through it. They saw a man staring at them 'I've been watching you.' he said. 


	5. The Burning Building

Isaac looked back at the burning building as he ran dragging Eden behind him. Isaac ran towards the nearest alley way to hide from the fire. Eden was dead silent, looking back at Isaac, his eyes filled with doubt and suffering.  
Isaac's jacket was ripped in half and he was bleeding down his arm, Eden looked like he got hit by a semi at one hundred miles per hour. Isaac ran, with Eden being dragged on the wet pavement into a hotel. Isaac ran past the clerk and climbed to the stairs to the second floor.  
Isaac looked down the broken hallway, filled with teenagers spraying paint on doors before running. Isaac quickly tried opening the doors, none were unlocked. Isaac looked ahead to see an open door at the end of the hallway.  
He sprinted towards it and ran inside, locked the door, and put Eden on the bed. He was bleeding badly from the wounds he took from the O-men building. Isaac took into consideration, what just happened.  
...'I've been watching you.' the man said. Before throwing a tiny orb next to them. It exploded into a giant smoke cloud filled with laughing gas. Isaac and Eden were stuck in laughter, and then the man grabbed them and flung them at his desk.  
Eden hit his head face-first onto his desk while Isaac managed to land safley. Isaac looked up to get hit in the head by a metal pipe. He fell over, unconsious. Isaac looked up from memories to see Eden, sitting up, staring into the wall. Isaac asked if he was okay,  
"Yea," he said queerly. Isaac asked again, Eden replied, "Something happened." Then got out of the bed and stared right into Isaac's eyes just one foot away. "We need to go back there," Eden said. "Get back there," the man said. Isaac and Eden were thrown into a cellar. The cellar was damp with one dangling light from the celing.  
Isaac looked next to see Eden lying next to him with a wound on his forehead. He looked up to see the light, hanging there just giving off a tad bit of light. Isaac stood up and walked towards the light. He reached for it and took it down, still plugged in. The door the man threw them in was wooden, and looked fragile. Isaac smashed the lightbulb on the floor, making sure not to damage the wire.  
Isaac put the light bulb wire against the door, and stood there for several minutes. He heard police sirens out from the building. Giving out a profuse noise that seemed to disturb Eden. He seemed to twitch every tick he heard from it.  
Isaac started to kick the door, doing nothing to it. Then, Eden got up, and looked at the door. He pulled out a light blue object. The light shone out the room, and the man opened the door and Eden threw it at his arm. It burned through his arm, Eden fell over. Isaac picked him up and dragged him out of the building.  
On the way out the scream of a man was heard, "My coffee!" A spark was heard and the top of the building exploded into a light show of fire and glass. "Hurry," Eden said standing at the door. They ran out and Eden looked like he was healed, and the same with Isaac. They reached the O-men building and saw police cars lining the streets. The building was completley on fire now,  
burning a light into the night sky. Eden walked right in, ignoring all the officers warnings, they chased him, to see he just pushed then out of the way. Isaac ran in with him, and they both saw another boy, standing in the fire. 


	6. The Boy with the Eye Patch

Issac and Eden looked at the boy. The boy was looking straight down and the burning floor. He looked back up at Eden and Isaac with a strange tone in his eyes. Isaac saw his eye-patch, his golden ring around his leg. The boy ran at them, swinging his fists as fast as he could.  
Isaac dodged out of the way and avoided the incoming punches. Eden took a step back and tripped the boy. The boy tumbled into the mob of the police officers trying to break them up. Isaac looked at Eden and realized the potential of the men, and ran into the building.  
Isaac saw Eden stand there in dismay of what he just did. Isaac tumbled through the burning flames, losing conciousness, and seeing before him a painful journey. Isaac fell to the ground, Eden looked at him, his eyes saw the corpse of a once good friend. The police took Edens arms and rammed him into the ground. They handcuffed him and threw him into the back of the police car with the boy with an eye patch.  
The boy turned at him and starting to move towards him slowly till he was an inch from him. "Hello," he said. Eden still in disbelief that he killed his best friend just pushed him away and a tear trickeled from his eye. "Hello?" The boy asked. "Get away," Eden said as he turned pale. The car hit a speed bump and sent the kids hitting their heads on the roof, knocking out Eden. The boy looked down and saw he was turning blue. The boy looked up and told the officer to stop the car.  
He ignored him and kept driving. Blood trickeled to the floor from Eden's head. He sat there, remembering trying to kill Eden. It was his job to, it was told from the boss, from the closet full of dead people. From the stairs, dropping the bowling ball, and standing in the flames. Eden still lied there, the blood was flowing incredibly onto the floor. The boy screamed at the man telling him to stop the car. The officer laughed and looked back to see the seats covered in blood. He slammed on the brakes and sent the boy flying.  
The officer opened the door, and slammed it on the way out which made Eden twitch. He opened the back door and he picked up Eden. He ran out and put him on the road. The boy snuck out of the police car's open door. He pushed the police officer into the highway. The man screamed as he fell over and the cars started to come. The man got up, tripped, and then fell over. The man lied there, and the boy picked up Eden and put him in the passenger seat of the police car, in which he drove off into the oncoming traffic back to the O-men building. 


	7. Eden and Cain

They got into an accident and so Eden and Cain had to climb out so the burning wreck did not kill both of them. When they ran to the O-man building they noticed that Isaac was standing there as if he was not killed. Isaac began to cry.  
"How are you?" Said Can "I am doing ok but not now." Cried Isaac.  
Eden stepped in.s They walkeds away from the burning O-men buildings afters its was burnings, so they would not get burnt. They noticed a person walking towards them at a resonable pace that was cumprable to their speed. "Oh not that man catch up." Said (  
Eden pulled out his rock and started to throws it at the man, but the man ducked so the rock flew over his furry head of hair and fur. "YOU ARE NOT MAN?" Said EDEN.  
"No."  
"Yes you."  
"NO."  
"What is your name?!" Said Allistair The boys walked away froms the scrime scnee? Wow that close "Said Eden.  
"I know," Said Toshiba,  
Toshiba was a man of stout nature, he spouted a dark trench coat with the black's collar reaching far up to the halfway mark on the back of his head. He was not a mortal man he was a shiny golden god. He was covered in fur and had a boar's snout,  
Toshiba was out, a man, out.

Jily, 2006/9 He divded the ruins, the man was going to break the seal foeever and it was cemparable, this made him u.  
Now, today was the year that he was goig to do it, to do it go.

NOW

/SMASH/ !  
THE SEAL WAS BROKE HE NEED MILK IT COLD OUT AND DARK, BUT WHEN, THE DARK CAME, THE MILK WAS DRIED AND THE DRIED WAS SOLVED SOLVED AS IN DRIED WITH THE POWER OF TWO, EDEN AND ISAAC ARE TWO, NOT TWO BUY ZONE HALF TIME.  
/SMASH/ !

END CHAPTER GOOD LOK


End file.
